Hyrule Castle (Twilight Princess)
Hyrule Castle is the ninth and final dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Story Hyrule Castle plays a fairly important role in the Twilight Princess. Hyrule Castle looks similar to the Wind Waker’s version of the castle with small pointy spires jutting out from its roof and a large bridge connecting it with the surrounding area. It is also the source of the Twilight that is infecting Hyrule. Inside the castle is Princess Zelda, who is being held prisoner by Zant. Early in the game, Link is transformed into a wolf by Twilight and is thrown into the castle dungeon by Shadow beasts. The player escapes, though, with the help of Midna. Ganondorf's spirit overtakes the castle after he escapes the Twilight Realm through Zant. The castle is surrounded with a force field that blocks any access. After Zant's death, Ganondorf uses Zant's power to resurrect himself, giving himself his body back. The Castle is the last dungeon of the game, with the boss being Ganondorf himself, in two different forms: possessed Zelda, and Dark Beast Ganon, his boar form. After the dark beast form, Midna and Ganondorf battle in the castle and warp Link and Zelda to Hyrule Field, and much of the castle is destroyed in an explosion. Ganondorf rides out into Hyrule Field on horseback; he has defeated Midna. The player then fights him on horseback and in a sword duel, in the end, Link runs the Master Sword into Ganon's chest. The castle is last seen during the credits sequence, revealing that it was rebuilt. Dungeon The dungeon is moderately small, like the Palace of Twilight, and has many forced battles, where you cannot leave the enemies until you beat them. The first part is in a yard outside the castle. Here, you will find small keys, bulbos, and the mini-boss, King Bulbin. After the mini-boss beaten, you will not get any new item, but a key instead. Though, Link will use most of the item in his posession for the final time in this dungeon. The player needs at least two of the three keys in the backyards to progress in the castle, the third one is optionnal. On the east (west in the Wii version) side of the door leading to the boss, there is a locked room that requires the third small key to opend its door. The room contains rupees and items galore. It is better to save after getting the items since you can't save the game after beating the final boss, and all the acquired items would be lost. The rupees will be useful if the player has the magic armor in possession. The two first final bosses are Possessed Zelda and Ganon and they are fought inside the castle. Ganondorf is fought in Hyrule Field while riding his horse and duelling. Enemies *Aeralfos *Bokoblin *Bulblin *Darknut *Dynalfos *Kargarok *Keese *Lizalfos *Rat *Stalfos *Stalkin Mini-boss *King Bulblin Boss *Possessed Zelda *Ganon *Horseback Ganondorf *Ganondorf Trivia *The three songs played inside Hyrule Castle are remixes of the recurring Hyrule Castle theme in the Legend of Zelda series, orginating from A Link to the Past; and Ganondorf's theme from Ocarina of Time. The first song is simply the Hyrule Castle theme. As Link ascends the castle's floors, however, Ganondorf's theme invades its way into the melody, and by the final floor, the song has become very dark and ominous. *If one looks closely, the area outside of the castle is, in truth, exactly the same as it appeared in The Wind Waker, except developed. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess dungeons